


death of me

by edbloom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Day 03: Blessings & Curse, Gen, Magical Realism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 16:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edbloom/pseuds/edbloom
Summary: day 03: blessings & cursesone man's luck is another man's misfortune.





	death of me

**Author's Note:**

> hiya!! its ely!!
> 
> this was made to participate in 00fftober so i hope y'all enjoy this!!
> 
> (p.s - im a newbie at death scenes so pardon how bad it is hehehe)

** _Blessings_ **

Renjun is having a shitty morning. There’s no hiding that. He just slept through almost five of his alarms, Taylor Swift blasts from his phone for almost the fifth time that morning. Reminding him that he’s currently already very late to his first class.

Renjun lives an hour away from uni, and that included traffic, meaning he’ll never make it on time for his Physical Education class.  _ Sorry sir,  _ he thinks as he rushes to the bathroom to brush his teeth, thanking the heavens he had the foresight to shower last night despite what his roommate said. He dresses quickly, shirt, jeans and sneakers, and rushes to the bus stop with his bag in tow.

See, most days when you call Renjun dumb, he’ll pounce on you and knock your head, put you in a chokehold if he fancied it. If you told him that today though, he’ll probably pat you on the back, hug the life out of you and bawl his eyes out on your shoulder. 

With all the rushing earlier, he forgot to think about Friday traffic, not to mention the construction towards the big intersection near his university. Meaning this bus ride would probably take fifty minutes or an hour, give or take. 

He also forgot the most important part. He forgot he had his damn project to finish. The project, you see, is a paper. It was a six-page essay on your favorite artist of any era and an interpretation of at least four of their works. Now, you can never call Renjun a procrastinator. He isn’t like that. But the world has been against him for a couple of days now, and he had a stack of papers to write, it just so happened that he didn’t really prioritize this one. Which is dumb since this paper dictated 40% of his final grade in Art History.  _ The Fates are really out for my ass today,  _ he thinks.

So that left him in this predicament, his laptop on his lap that was connected to his data as he rapidly typed interpretations in the middle of traffic.  _ Cool _ .

The moment the bus arrives on his stop, he rushes out, breathing out “excuse me”s and “sorry”s. He rushes to the library, searches for an empty seat, and lays his laptop on the table once he found one.  _ Fuck _ was all he could think as his heart raced in adrenaline from running. He opens his laptop again and connects to the university’s wifi. 

_ Ping! _

His phone goes off. He takes his eyes from the screen of his laptop and he glances at his phone.  _ Huh _ . It was an email from his Art History professor. He opens it and-

_ Holy shit _ . It was a late notice. His Art History professor was going to be  **late** . A bus accident, he said. 

Renjun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  _ Fates you’ve done it again.  _ He exhales with a big smile on his lips, grateful he finally has more time. He gets up to buy himself a cup of tea from the vending machine, as a celebratory drink of course. He looks around the library as he waits for his tea to finish, spotting an empty library counter.  _ Huh, Jaemin is late today _ .  _ Strange _ . Jaemin was never late for his library shifts. Renjun shrugs it off.  _ There’s a first for everything _ .

He takes his tea and goes back to his seat. Once again he thanks the Fates for blessing him.

_ I should really start counting my blessings, who knows when it’ll change. _

  
  


**Somewhere far from there, away from the boy, the Fates clicked their tongues in perfect unison, and snipped at a string with little to no remorse. And then. The Fates got back to weaving.**

  
  


** _Curses_ **

  
  


Jaemin was having a good morning. He woke up before his alarm meaning he had time to stretch a little, to brew some coffee, to make a healthy breakfast, and to have a hot shower. He was loving his morning. 

He softly played Avril Lavigne in the background while he dressed up. He had the morning shift at the library today. He reminded himself to take a jacket that morning as he was picking out a shirt to wear. The library he worked at had a tendency to be chilly this early on the day. After he finished dressing, he looked up at the vintage clock Renjun gifted him and  _ huh, I still have more time _ .

He sat at his dining table, with his laptop on hand. He went through codes for a class, and tested out the programs, checking for bugs. It came out almost perfect, there was one function he had to clean up but other than that, it almost seemed like the Fates were taking an interest in him today.

He bagged his laptop, chargers, his phone, his earphones, his wallet, and went straight out the door. He glanced at his watch, and noticed that strangely, he had more time.  _ Huh. I could totally bike to school today _ . He rushed to the bike stands, and fished his pockets for his keys. He smiled, excitedly.  _ I haven’t rode my bike in daaaaaays.  _

He straddled the bike, put his earphones on, and let the sound of H.E.R wash over him. He took in a deep breath, and started making his way to the university.  _ The Fates are being way too kind today. _

Jaemin biked his way through the city, Jeremy Zucker playing through his earphones. He started thinking back to his codes again, thinking what other features could he add that’ll make his program stand out, what designs could he make so that the program won’t look as robotic as it does. His thoughts started racing with possibilities of what he could improve on and what he could develop more.

His thoughts were always his hubris, Renjun or literally anyone who knew Jaemin could tell you that. Once, he started to think, he never really stopped. So maybe, that’s why it happened. Maybe that's why the Fates thought it had to happen at that very moment. Maybe that’s why the universe decided that moment had to be his demise.

It played out like this.

Jaemin was set to cross the road, still in his thoughts. His eyes were on the crossing light, he was too far gone but not that much. The light turned green, as it always does. But what Jaemin doesn’t account for was the traffic enforcer in the middle of the intersection dictating the traffic. What Jaemin doesn’t account for was the bus driver who saw the enforcer wave go and speed right by him. What Jaemin doesn’t account for was the bus. 

Because before he knew it, he heard honking that was loud enough to flush out Niki’s voice and snap him out of his thoughts. He tried to move away, panicking at the narrowing figure, but it was already too late. 

The last thing Jaemin saw was bright lights, and then nothing at all.

  
  


**Somewhere far from there, away from the boy’s body, the Fates clicked their tongues in perfect unison, and snipped at a string with little to no remorse. And then. The Fates got back to weaving.**


End file.
